


Let the Music Move You

by MyTurnOnHigh



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Also Jason really loves pop music, Because...let's be real, Bonding, Coming Out, M/M, Pansexual Zack, Zack would love anyone, bisexual jason, he just does, i don't know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTurnOnHigh/pseuds/MyTurnOnHigh
Summary: Jason Scott has a secret. Well, two of them. Actually, probably three.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What's up guys? Just posting a fic here because I couldn't get the idea of Jason loving, above all else, pop music. Don't ask why, or how that happened in my brain, it just did. Also, the Jason/Zack fandom needs more love and, while I'm more of a Poly Rangers shipper myself, I wanted to get this out of my system before I tried coming up with a good fic for the five of them. Hope you enjoy!

               Everyone knew Billy loved Country music. And, while shocking, it was kind of adorable. Especially when they’d all hang out or practice he’d be humming some Dolly Parton tune that they only recognized because he had told them who it was.

               Other than that, everyone else seemed to have pretty “normal” tastes in music; Trini loved her grunge and heavy metal, Zack was pretty into hip-hop, R&B, and the occasional top-charter, and Kim had a love for pretty much everything. However, her main love was musical numbers.

               See? Totally normal.

               Which left Jason feeling pretty damn out of place with his love for music sung by all the princesses of the punk-pop genre and other various pop singers.

               For instance, according to his phone, his most listened to song currently was “Fuqboi” by Hey Violet. And, if Jason was being honest with himself, ninety-percent of the songs on his phone were moody and about how complex, complicated, and irritating relationships with guys can be. The other ten-percent was Backstreet Boys.

               If anyone were to ever ask why he loved the genre, (which they didn’t, because no one knew) he would blame it on his little sister; saying she had somehow poisoned his mind into thinking it was all great. When, in reality, _he_ had been the one to get _her_ into the bubblegum sweet beats and catchy lyrics.

               Truthfully, it had all started when he was about ten and found a bunch of his mom’s old cassette tapes. He asked her to play a few for him on her old Walkman and, as she slipped the head phones on him and the sounds of Madonna and Mandy Moore came streaming through, that had been the end of it. Or, rather, the start of it all.

               After that, it was all he ever really wanted to listen to. But, as he had grown older, he started to notice some of the funny looks his dad would make as he walked past his room when Jason had his music on. One time he even heard him asking his mom if he was ‘all right’ and if there was ‘something they all needed to talk about’. From then on Jason made sure he only listened to music with his headphones on. 

               Over the years, Jason had tried to convince himself he just loved it for the beat. The fast-paced tempos were indeed good to work out to and they also helped him keep upbeat when shit got bad. Under that façade was also the fact that Jason could relate to most of the lyrics better than most other genres.

               You know, because of girlfriend troubles. They type of girl- _friend_ troubles that happen when your female best friend from middle school starts dating the guy you’ve secretly had a crush on since seventh grade.

              That had been a week of listening to nothing but Jasmine V’s, “You Chose Mine”. Yeah, that had been an interesting time. One that had been easy to hide thanks to the headphones.

              There _were_ a few rare times when Jason felt like he could safely blast his music. Namely when he was in The Pit training and knew all the other rangers were busy. And, thankfully, today was one of those days. He needed it after finding out he had bombed his physics pop-quiz.

              Once he got to the Ranger base, he asked Alpha to turn on the putty simulations, jumped in The Pit, and cranked his phone’s MP3 player on full blast.

              After fifteen minutes of blasting putty after putty, Jason caught glance of something at the top of the rock wall leading down into The Pit and froze. It gave the putty simulation just enough time to deck him, throwing the Red Ranger onto the ground. As Jason looked back up at the mass of fake rocks, he saw it lifting its leg to stomp down on him. The putty’s foot never came down on him though. Before it could make contact with Jason’s chest, a flash of black leather swiftly descended into the arena and kicked the simulations head off.

              The Red Ranger quickly scrambled to his feet and hurried over to his phone, fumbling for a second as he tried to turn his music off.

              “Alpha! Can you turn the putties off for a second?!” Jason yelled, finally getting his music to turn off.

              “Certainly, Master Jason!” The robot said over the ships com and the new putties that had begun to form quickly crumbled back into the ground.

              “Hey, come on, man! I was just getting ready to have some fun!” Zack said and Jason quickly looked over at him, watching at the Black Ranger raised his arms up, grinning. “Nothing quite says a good time like smashing some rocks, right?”

              Jason stared at Zack blankly for a moment before looking back down at his phone. “I thought you and Trini were going to go play pool?” The Red Ranger looked back at Zack, watching him shrug.

              “Homegirl ditched me for some _alone_ time with Kim.” Zack said, grinning again and took a step closer to Jason. “Guess I had the same idea as you after my plans got canned.”

               Jason got quiet again for a moment, not sure what to say. He knew his face had flushed with embarrassment, thankful it wouldn’t be noticeable thanks to the intense working out he had been doing. However, that was only a minor victory in the grand scheme of things.

               “Dude, come on,” there was a hit of confusion in Zack’s voice, “let’s get back to smashing.”

For some reason, Jason felt his face get even hotter at the word ‘smashing’ and he quickly shook his head. “I should really get back home. I have homework I should be doing.”

               The Red Ranger shoved his phone into his pocket and was about to turn and leave when he heard Zack taking a step closer to him. When he looked back up, he watched as Zack shrugged his jacket off and tossed it onto some of the nearby rocks, revealing his muscular arms. Jason felt his mouth go dry in a way it shouldn’t. Especially not after all the times they had already trained together

               “Ah, come on, we have, like, three days to work on those math questions and you know Billy will help us with them. We’ll be done in no time.”

               “Yeah, but, I don’t want to use Billy to ace my classes.” There was unintentional sharpness in Jason’s voice due to the frustration and embarrassment. It made him cringe. He didn’t like acting like this around his friends.

               “What the fuck? Do you think I’m using Billy to get good grades or something?” Jason looked back at Zack. The Black Ranger was scowling at him.

               “I didn’t _say_ that.” Jason said, tiredly, and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

               Zack crossed his arms and started to look back at Jason, the worry slowly being written between the lines in his furrowed brow. “Dude, what’s going on with you? You’re acting crazy.”

Jason stared at Zack quietly for a moment, once again unsure of what to say. He really shouldn’t be this flustered. It’s not like Zack had jumped in and started questioning what the hell type of music he was listening to.

              “Yo, Earth to Jason,” Suddenly Jason had Zack’s hand waving in front of his face, “What’s up? You okay, man?”

Jason pulled his head back slightly to put some distance between him and Zack’s hand. “Yeah, I just wasn’t expecting any of you to show up today.”

              “You sure? You know you can talk to me if you need to. We’re all friends here.”

              With a deep breath, Jason looked away again before shaking his head and looking back at Zack. It shouldn’t be this hard to admit to something as unimportant as what type of music he liked. Of course, peeling that layer off was leaving him exposed to have to admit more later on and that was something Jason wasn’t quite sure he was ready for.

              But the worried look on Zack’s face was making it harder to not open up. And he was right, they were all friends. Even Trini had been able to open up to them about her own feelings and they had all accepted her, so then why would they treat Jason any differently?

              “Look,” Jason muttered, “I usually don’t like being walked in on when I have my music playing, okay?”

              Zack wrinkled his brow in confusion. “What?”

              “My music. It’s embarrassing.” Jason watched anxiously as Zack started to look even more confused than before and shook his head.

              “You’re worried about what I think about your taste in _music_? Dude, Billy got that Johnny Cash song stuck in my head. “Ring of Fire”? I’ve been humming it for the last five days. Trust me, if I’m okay with that, I’m cool with anything.”

              “You don’t know what music I listen to.”

              “Then tell me.” Zack said with a chuckle. “Seriously, if I think it’s weird, I’ll pay you ten bucks.”

              Zack’s willingness to put money on how his opinion of Jason would be unwavering made the Red Ranger feel more confident, but he was still uneasy. At this point he had just held out too long for it to be a comfortable conversation at this point. But he could tell Zack wasn’t going to let him leave The Pit without telling him, so Jason finally let out a heavy sigh in resignation and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He tossed it in the Black Ranger’s direction and watched as he caught it quickly with his enhanced reflexes.

              “There, have at it.” Jason turned away and went over to one of the nearby rocks so he could sit down, suddenly feeling too exposed for his own liking.

              “Huh,” Zack huffed under his breath before going over to sit on the ground in front of Jason. “So, your deep, dark, secret is that you’re into pop music? Lame. I was prepared for like, gangster rap, or satanic rock, or some shit combining the two.” The Black Ranger raised his hand up to hand Jason back his phone.

              As he took his phone back, Jason couldn’t help but scowl slightly. “You kidding? I think Trini has the market cornered on those.”

              Zack snorted and leaned his head back, resting it against the rock, as he crossed his arms. “Probably does. I almost killed her the other day when she blasted that shit in my ear to wake me up.”

              Jason chuckled and looked back down at his phone, scrolling through some of his music.

             “Why do think that’s embarrassing?” Zack asked quietly, clearly trying to push the conversation gently towards the direction it needed to go.

              Jason tapped his phone against his open palm before looking back over at the Black Ranger. “I mean, it’s pretty much all I listen too. When I was younger my dad...he thought it wasn’t the type of music a guy should be listening to and I could tell he was weirded out by it.”

              Zack raised an eyebrow and raised his arm, gently tapping it against Jason’s leg, as he pointed up at him. “No offence, but your dad sounds like a major dick.”

              Jason chuckled lightly and nodded. “Sometimes, but I’m pretty sure he’s just old fashioned.”

             “Old fashioned or not, it’s pretty damn stupid to judge someone based on the type of music they listen to. Especially your own kid.” Zack almost sounded protective and it made Jason smile genuinely for the first time since the conversation had started. However, it quickly faded as the Red Ranger realized he was feeling more comfortable having this conversation than he thought he would. He wanted to dig deeper and tell Zack the other reason why he liked the songs he listened to. It was terrifying.

               “Yo,” Zack muttered, snapping Jason out of his thoughts, “you’ve got that look on your face again. What’s wrong?”

               Jason looked back at Zack blankly. “You guys are all okay with Trini, right?” He muttered

               The Black Rage narrowed his eyes in confusion, but it quickly melted away into a look of realization and he tapped on Jason’s leg again with his arm. “Dude, sit your ass down here next to me so I don’t get a stiff neck, would yah?”

               Jason did as he was asked with a small frown and sat on the ground next to Zack. The other Ranger then gently bumped their shoulders together and placed his hand on Jason’s knee. “Of course we’re all cool with Trini.” He said, reassuringly. “She’s my homegirl and I’d deck anyone if they ever said anything messed up about her. Just like I’d deck anyone if they said shit about you.”

               Hearing that was like having a huge weight lifted off Jason’s chest. The Red Ranger smiled brightly again and tilted his head down as he shook his head.

               “Your dad the reason why you didn’t say anything?” There was anger in Zack’s voice that made Jason feel protected.

               “No.” He said as he looked back over at the Black Ranger. “At least not really. I guess he made me feel more ashamed about the music than who I am, honestly. It’s like a walking stereotype.”

               Zack was still frowning, clearly still miffed at the idea of Jason’s dad making him feel ashamed for any of this, but he continued to rub Jason’s knee reassuringly. “You like what you like, dude. Don’t let people judge you for that type of shit. Especially us, because we won’t.”

               The Red Ranger bit the inside of his lip before looking down at Zack’s hand as it remained on his knee. “Yeah, I figured you guys might not think it’s that big of a deal.”

               “Then why haven’t you told any of us? It’s pretty obvious you’ve needed someone to talk to.”

               Jason licked his lip before leaning his head against the rock, still not taking his gaze off of Zack’s hand as he continued to touch him. “Zack, I’m the leader. I’m supposed to be tough-”

               “You’re a _badass_ , Jace. And a great leader. No one is going to think otherwise just because you’re gay.”

               Jason finally tore his gaze away from Zack’s hand to look at the other Ranger’s face. “Honestly, I think I kinda already thought that. Just didn’t want to believe it was that easy. And...I’m bisexual, actually. I just lean more one way than the other.” He muttered as he realized how tired he was starting to feel. It was emotionally taxing to be talking about all of this for, really, the first time ever. And there was something about how Jason knew it wasn’t going to be a big deal that made it even harder and more tiring to accept that it was happening. _I’m an idiot_.

               “No, you’re not.” Zack said sharply, squeezing Jason’s knee tightly.

               “Sorry, didn’t think I said that out loud.”

               “Yeah, well, you shouldn’t be thinking it either.”

               Everything feel quiet between the two of them for a few moments and Jason felt Zack finally taking his hand off his knee. The Red Ranger immediately missed the comforting touch, but he did his best to push that thought away.

               “We’re your friends, Jace. We’re not going to judge you for shit. I mean, I _kinda_ judge Kimberly for putting syrup on her eggs, but that’s just sacrilege.”

               Jason let out a laugh and pulled his legs up so he could rest his arms on his knees. “I don’t know, I’ve heard it’s not so bad.”

               Zack raised an eyebrow and Jason looked over at him as he noticed the Black Ranger lifting his arms again. He then used his pointer fingers to make a cross shape and leaned back to hold it out towards Jason. “ _Sacrilege_.”

               Jason smiled and laughed again as he gently swatted Zack’s hands away from his face. As his laughter died down, Jason noticed Zack was once again furrowing his brow at him with a look somewhere between confusion and contemplation.

               “What?” The Red Ranger asked, feeling his nerves going back on edge slightly.

               “So, you said you’re bi, right? Does that mean we weren’t imagining it when we thought you wanted to hook up with Kim?”

               “What? No! I didn’t want to hook up with Kim!” Jason said before laughing and shaking his head. Kim was cool and an awesome person, but he just couldn’t picture himself with her. They just understood each other on a different level after they both found themselves disgraced by the same school that had once worshiped them. 

                Jason was brought back from his thoughts as he heard Zack starting to laugh. “Remind me to tell Trini. She’ll be jumping off the walls when she hears that.”

               “She really likes Kim, doesn’t she?” The Red Ranger asked, smiling lightly.

               “About as much as fish like water.” Zack said and the two of them laughed again as a comfortable silence fell between them.

               However, the silence didn’t last long. Jason once again felt Zack nudge him in the shoulder and he looked back at the Black Ranger.

               “So, who _do_ you like?” Zack was grinning and Jason fought back against the tension that wanted to build in his shoulders.

               “Why do I have to like anyone?” He asked as he furrowed his brow and watched as Zack’s grin grew wider.

               “It’s Billy, isn’t it?” Zack’s question sent Jason balking.

               “What? No! _What_?” Red Ranger leaned back away to give the other a greater look of confusion.

               Zack continued to grin as he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, clearly amused by Jason’s reaction to his question. “You two pretty much stick together like glue-”

               “I don’t have a crush on Billy. I’m just protective of him. I think we all are.”

               Zack’s grin quickly fell into a look of contemplation as he shifted slightly before looking down at the ground. “True.” He said quietly before looking back at Jason. “Was thinking that might be why you got pissed off when I mentioned asking him for help in math, though.”

               “No, I was just trying to avoid this conversation.” Jason muttered as he turned back to once again lean against the rock.

               “Well, you’re glad it happened now, right?” Zack’s voice was quiet and hopeful. It was a tone of voice that Jason wasn’t used to hearing from him. It had a nice ring to it.

               “Yeah. I am.” Jason said, smiling. All the earlier discomfort he felt was completely gone and he realized how freeing it felt to be having a conversation like this with someone that would never judge him for something as simple as who he could be attracted to.

               “ _So_...who do you like?” And suddenly normal Zack was back again, making Jason roll his eyes.

               “Zack!”

               “What? I’m curious!” The Black Ranger said lightheartedly as he started grinning again.

               “Why?” Jason couldn’t help but laugh.

               “Because if you _really_ don’t like anyone, I might have someone I can set you up with.” A glint came to the Black Ranger’s eyes and Jason couldn’t help but stare at him.

               He blinked a few times, wondering if he had heard Zack right. “You want to set me up with someone?”

               “Maybe. Depends on if you like anyone or not.” Jason continued to watch Zack’s eyes glitter, unable to figure out how he felt about talking to the other Ranger about this. On one hand, he was thankful his friend was going above and beyond to be supportive. On the other wanting to be set up on the date was the last thing Jason wanted right now. Especially when there _was_ someone Jason had on his mind.

               “Just tell me who you have in mind and I’ll let you know what I think.” Jason said, trying to walk around the question.

              “So, you don’t like anyone then?” Zack’s grin grew impossibly wider and he tilted his head towards Jason. The Red Ranger could smell the fresh scent of shampoo mixing with drugstore cologne coming off the other.

              “Zack. Come on, man.” Jason heard his voice crack slightly and he silently cursed himself for starting to flounder.

              Zack must have been able to notice Jason’s discomfort. He eased back and let his grin fade, however it still remained visible as Jason watched the other Ranger’s gaze travel downward. “Sorry. I just I might know someone that would be totally into you if you gave them the chance.”

               Jason sucked his lower lip into between his teeth, noticing how Zack raised an eyebrow as he clearly watched the action.

              “Tell me who.” The Red Ranger said quietly.

               The glint in Zack’s eyes darkened into something deeper. The other Ranger then reached over and Jason’s breath hitched in the back of his throat when he felt one of Zack’s cold steal rings touch his cheek. He felt Zack’s finger gently pulling against his flesh and Jason stuck with it like a magnet, allowing Zack to draw him in closer with just that ghost of a touch.

               The Black Ranger stopped pulling him forward once their foreheads were touching. Jason’s breathing increased to a rapid pace, trying to keep up with how fast his heart was pounding as he felt Zack starting to trace his finger along his jawline.

               “Zack?” The words barely got to leave his mouth before the other Ranger moved his hand to quickly grab a fist full of his hair and roughly closed the distance between them in a crushing kiss.

               Jason could already feel the bruises forming on his lips but he didn’t care. He kissed Zack back with the same ferocity he was feeling and moved so that he could grab the front of the other’s shirt before pulling himself into Zack’s lap. Zack hummed into the kiss as Jason felt the Black Rangers hands start to dig into his back, pulling him closer before they came down to grab onto his ass.

               Jason kept kissing Zack until his lungs started to burn for air and he forced himself to pull back. He panted heavily, feeling the other’s chest pounding into his own as Zack tried to catch his own breath.

              “This was the...last direction I was expecting this conversation to go.” Jason muttered breathlessly.

              “Ah, well. What can I say?” Jason could almost feel Zack grinning. “I’m full of surprises.”

              Jason felt the other Ranger moving his one hand down into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. He then leaned back and turned the screen back on. The Red Ranger turned to see what Zack was doing and noticed him scrolling through his music.

              “What are you doing?”

               Zack didn’t respond. He just tapped on the screen and looked back at Jason with a smirk as “Into You” by Ariana Grande began to play.

               Jason laughed lightly as Zack laid his phone down onto the ground. “You’re crazy.”

              “I know.” Zack roughly pulled Jason back into a kiss and started running his hands up the back of the Red Ranger’s shirt before scratching his way down. The feeling made Jason groan into the heavy kiss.

               The loud sound of whistling broke out from the top of The Pit and Jason quickly jumped back from Zack to look up. As he looked over at the edge, he saw the three other rangers up there. Trini pulled her thumb and pointer finger out of her mouth, clearly having been the one whistling.

               “Come on boys, don’t stop the show!” She yelled down at them with a wide smile as Billy fist bumped into the air.

               Jason flinched in embarrassment. Now, not from what they abruptly found out about him, but rather because of what they walked in on.

              Billy turned his head to look at Kim. “You owe me twenty bucks.” He said with a wide grin and Jason watched as she rolled her eyes, but was also smiling.

              Zack laughed at the three of them. “Bunch of voyeurs you all are!” He called up at them and Jason pulled away from him getting up off his lap.

              “What are you guys doing here?” Jason asked the three of them.

              “Billy blew up his laptop so we were going to go help him buy a new one. When we couldn’t get a hold of you guys to see if you wanted to come, we figured we’d check here.” Kimberly said with a laugh as she crossed her arms. “Guess we were right about where you two were hiding out.”

              The rest of the group then jumped down into The Pit and Kim and Billy came over to him, both putting supportive hands on his shoulder while he saw Trini go over to Zack, still smiling broadly, as she lightly punched him in the shoulder.

              The other three rangers started talking about how happy they were for him and Zack and a warm feeling spread its way through Jason’s chest and he started to feel lighter than he had ever felt before. He had always told himself that these guys were his friends and that he could trust them with anything and everything, but now he could completely believe it.

               Jason looked over at Zack and saw him wink at him as Trini tried to congratulate him for finally having the balls to make a move and Jason rolled his eyes.

              “Crazy.” He mouthed at the Black Ranger. And Zack mouthed back, “I know.”

              

 


End file.
